APOLLO ROSE
by BlueBolt000
Summary: After helping the damaged Andromeda, the Apollo Norm tries to escape by warp, but ends up in a different universe, and crashing in a large forest, on to a strange planet, with a partly shattered moon!


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"After helping the damaged Andromeda, the Apollo Norm tries to escape by warp, but ends up in a different universe, and crashing in a large forest, on to a strange planet, with a partly shattered moon!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Prologue: A noble sacrifices. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 116.25pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Time: 12:13pm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Date: May 16supth/sup, 2202 AD./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Location: Space just off Saturn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"'Beep-beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep beep, beep-beep-beep beep,/span/em em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"beep-beep-beep beep'. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The constant beeping alarm kept blaring on and on, the ship creaking and shaking all around as though it was being ripped apart around the crew, the caption, a 52-year-old named Shuntaro Yasuda, struggled to not only keep himself in his seat but also control the ships movement, as the helm was at his station./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Status report, what the hell is going on" he cried out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Caption, there appears to be some form of anti-gravity affect coming from the comet, I-it's puling the hole feet out of line towards it" replied the navigation officer, hanging on for dear life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Hard to starboard, engines to full power, thrusters to maximum" yelled Shuntaro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As the main thruster roared to life the stirring jets kicked in and the caption began to turn his ship as best as he could away from the comet, he looked out the bridge windows to see the Apollo Norms sister ship, the Andromeda struggling to do the same./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro grit his teeth in anger as he struggled to turn his ship to safety./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"'Ping'./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"But just then the distinctive ping of the radar went off, the operator looked up to his console to see what it was before his eyes went wide./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""CAPTION, GATLANTION ANTI-MATER MISSIELS, ATLEST 10 TO 15 OF THEM, INCOMING" he cried out alarm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""OH SHIT, ALL CREW BRACE FOR IMPACT" Shuntaro yelled over the intercom before bracing himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As the missiles get closer, one hits hard, right on the right-side stabilizer wing, and leaving a large, grey, scorched, dent in the hull wile the anti-mater was eating away at parts of the ship, leaving small but deep holes in the hull./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The shockwave from the impact was coursing through the ship, buckling and bending other parts of the ship such as the stabilizer fins wile others just broke off all together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The left stabilizer wing broke off completely and shattered like glass./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro lifted himself up off his station, he felt very, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"very/em sore and could feel blood running done his face from and open wound. He silently prayed a thank you that the live, type 3, 410mm ammunition in the magazine didn't get set-off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""S-status report" he called weakly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Wave-motion shields are down and nearly half the a name="_Hlk531336320"/astarboard directional jets are destroyed and most of the concealed AA guns on that side are to" replied the XO/gunnery officer in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""This is the engine room, the main coolant system is all but stuffed, it won't last ten minutes before shutting down to prevent seizing-up/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro growled in annoyance when a thought struck him "what about the Androm-"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He didn't get to finish as he got his answer in the form of the Andromeda bursting out of a cloud, covered in grey burn marks and small holes all over and the duel wave-motion gun all but completely destroyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro's eyes widened in horror as he took in the state of the Andromeda before noticing the main thruster flickering as though it would die any second./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"In the split-second moment, he came up with an order for his crew and a plan to save the Andromeda and he knew that his crew would hound him for but he had no choice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""All crew are to eminently abandon ship, I will use the Apollo Norm to push the Andromeda out of harm's way" he called out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Wait for it" /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""WHAT" shouted his bridge crew in shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Caption, are you crazy, that's suicide" said the XO/gunnery officer in shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""THAT'S AN ORDER" Shuntaro barked out, hitting the intercom button again to make sure the rest of the crew get the message that he was not leaving his ship./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""HEI, YES SIR" they replied, standing and saluting before heading for the exit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The XO stopped to look back at the caption, the blood still running done his face and his hat covering his eyes, before he trended and ran to the weighting 'Seagulls' in the hanger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro was now alone on the bridge with only his thought's./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"20 seconds later he reserved a message from the XO. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Caption, everyone is off the ship, and it's up to you now, Goodluck, and as the British say, Godspeed"./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro smirked. "All ahead full, hard to port". He turned the ship towards the Andromeda and braced for impact. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'This is going to hurt like a bitc-'./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"BAAMM/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As the Apollo Norm made contact, the resulting impact nearly had Shuntaro thrown out of his seat and hit his head on the consoles again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Ouch, god damit, contact the Andromeda bridge" he cursed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The bridge screen lit up to show the Andromeda's caption and Shuntaro's old best friend, Osamu Yamanami, who looked up at his friend worried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Caption Yamanami, don't worry, me and the Apollo Norm will push the Andromeda to safety for you" Shuntaro reassured his friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Caption Yasuda" Yamanami tried to ask his friend what the hell he was thinking, but didn't have the courage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""The Andromeda is a symbol of Earths new power, it is vital to keep it going more than anything" Shuntaro replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He knew that that was not entirely true, that title fell to the Yamato, as it was the only one of Earths ships to still make it over 160,000 lightyears to another star system and back and take on over 10,000 warships at once, but he needed to keep Osamu occupied long enough to get the Andromeda to safety./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He looked down at the engine diagnostic readout and noticed that because he was pushing the engine hard enough to move two ships, he didn't have just over five minutes anymore to build up enough energy in the engine to warp away from the comet/span span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"but two and a half minutes, meaning he had to shut down everything except the main engine to conserve and build up enough power, not exactly easy when your ships engine is overheating and trying to die on you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""a name="_Hlk531295511"/aYamanami, the Apollo Norm's engine is dying" He replied to his old friend sadly before looking up and smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"a name="_Hlk531349203"/aspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Yamanami/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"'s eyes went wide as realises what Shuntaro was implying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Yasuda, no" he replied, fearful, he already lost a lot of friends, he couldn't lose another. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""All ahead full" Shuntaro replied, ignoring his best-friends fearful expression./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As the Apollo Norm's engines roared at full power, the sub-engines kicked in at full power as well as what was left of the starboard directional jets also kicked in to help push the Andromeda to safety./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Aboard the Apollo Norm, Shuntaro shut down everything and diverted the energy to the main engine to proper for warp. He stood from his seat and looked up to his old friend and saluted off with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""NO, YASU-" He didn't get to finish as the feed cut out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro looked out the bridge window to see the Andromeda's main thruster and four rear sub-thrusters roared to life as it began moving off, away from the danger of the comet and away from it's damaged, dying sister ship./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As the artificial gravity and winds from the comet began to pule the Apollo Norm back, Shuntaro looked out the bridge with a determined look on his face but then that look was soon replaced with fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Small, blue, glowing orbs of leftover anti-mater were beginning to build-up around the ship, preparing to self-destruct and destroy the ship once and for all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro growled in anger. He wasn't going out that easily. He looked at the warp charge, it was ready, with only a minute to spare./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Engine charged, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" He called, waited for it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"'Ping'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""WARP!" he cried as he pushed the red glowing, overheating engine to its max./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The rear thruster roaring with blue energy as the ship began to enter warp but the anti-mater began to chain-react the wave-motion energy from the engine and began to send out blue and white bolts of energy to the ship./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The Apollo Norm flashed with a brief, white glow before vanishing, leaving behind the typical warp rings but they were blue instead of the normal gold but no-one would have seen this, because a nanosecond later the hole aria erupted into a giant explosion of blue energy and smoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"To the typical eye and/or even video footage and radar censers, it looked as though the ship was simply destroyed out right./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Adored the Andromeda, caption Yamanami hid his face in the shadows of his hat, his fists curled into knuckles and twitching in remorse and anger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Do not worry my old friend, by my hands and Andromeda's guns, I-, no, WE will avenge your deaths to the very end, even if it were to bring our own demise, I promise you that, Shuntaro"./span/em span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Yamanami thought to himself, completely unaware that someone else would take the Apollo Norm and live on for Caption Yasuda and use its power for the grater-good./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Time: unknown. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Date: unknown./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Location: unknown./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A space-time like fault tunnel, that was the only thing that kame to Shuntaro's mined at this time that could describe what he was seeing out of the bridge windows as the Apollo Norm power on effortlessly. Or it would, if he could power throw the immensely horrific pain that was coursing through his body at the moment. He couldn't even scream./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Even amongst the pain though, he heard the distinct sound of the overheating wave-motion engine finally shut itself down to prevent itself from seizing up from lack of coolant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Shuntaro painfully opened his eyes, blood dripping out of every opining, his eye sockets, his ears, his nose and especially from the open wound on his head, he knew he was probably going to die of blood lose soon, he noticed that the ship was dropping down to the floor of the tunnel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As the Apollo Norm hit the tunnel floor, it began pushing it aside like it was thick cloud and as the top of the bridge/hanger bay slid below there was another bright flash of white and the Apollo Norm had disappeared again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: right 451.3pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"This time though, it was out of the inter-dimensional warp and into the unknown./span/p 


End file.
